Canada Meets Korra
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: *Takes place after Peacekeepers* What if a young girl washed up on Canada's coast with no memory of who she was? How would Canada react and how would he get her home?


It was a blazing hot summer day when Canada decided to take Kumajirou out for a walk along the coast. Even as his boots sank into the sand and the sun beat down on his heavy coat, he didn't think to take either off, as they were a much a part of him as the land he walked on and the hair on his head.

As they followed the shoreline, his violet eyes found themselves focusing on a sky blue tunic, and wearing the tunic, was a young girl. She appeared to be soaking wet and decidedly unconscious when he ran to her side. Her dark skin, the fur around her waist, and her dark, chocolate hair suggested she might be of Inuit blood, but he wouldn't know for certain until he woke her up.

Gently, he kneeled down beside her as Kumajirou set to licking her face. When she didn't respond with more than a groan, Canada tried calling out to her, "Excuse me, Miss? Are you all right?"

Of course she's not all right, he thought to himself, but he didn't know what else he should say. To his surprise and a shrill squeak, she stirred, eyes fluttering until they opened fully.

"Who are you?" She asked, he voice was surprisingly deep and smooth for such a young girl.

Canada felt the edges of his lips quirk a little at the question, and he hoped it looked like he was smiling, "I'm Matthew Williams. Who are you?"

Her eyes widened in panic and she sat up too fast, leading her to clutch her throbbing head once she managed a sitting position. Unfocused and wild, she said, "I don't know. I don't know who I am. I don't know where I am! I- Is that a polar bear dog?"

He watched with blatant curiosity and astonishment as the formerly panicked girl before him picked up his polar bear and began to cuddle with it.

"Actually" He tried as she cooed. "Kumajirou's a polar bear. He's not a dog."

The girl, whose name he hadn't gotten and probably wouldn't be getting anytime soon, beamed at him through Kuma's white fur and said, "Don't be silly. There's no such thing as polar bears."

What?

"What do you mean there's no such thing as polar bears?" He asked. He was getting sidetracked and he knew it but he was also unbearably curious. Probably, he'd have to take her home with him and find her a change of clothes. For now, he stripped off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. It was a little too big for her, and it made her look younger, like a little girl holding a stuffed toy. She blinked up at him as he rose to his feet, before answering, "Well, it's not that there's not such thing as polar bears, it's just that there are no such thing as _just_ polar bears."

Canada reached out a hand for her to grasp so he could help her to her feet as he replied, "So, where ever you come from, there must be polar bear dogs? That, at least, narrows things down a little."

_Like down to anywhere that isn't the planet Earth._

Her legs buckled at the knees when she tried to rise, so he offered to carry her on his back. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to manage it, but he was a nation, and therefore, stronger than the average human, though maybe not as strong as his brother. Speaking of his brother, he'd probably have to call America and see if he knew anything about a missing Inuit girl with a polar bear dog.

After they managed to stumble their way back to his mansion, he decided that he'd whip up some pancakes and maple for her. She crowed with delight at the sight of them, stuffing more into her mouth at once then he thought possible as Kumajirou nuzzled her feet.

Now that he'd gotten her settled, Canada dug around in his clothes closet for an outfit that might fit her, ended up with a pair of black pants and a bronze dress shirt. They were boy's clothes, but at least they were dry.

With a small frown, he glanced at the phone on his bedside table. The sound of crashing pots, pans, and dishes nearly distracted him from the phone call he needed to make, but he'd had his brother over for breakfast before and those experiences had taught him how to climb his obstacles one at a time. First, he'd call America, and then he'd go into his kitchen that had no doubt become the Ground Zero of some disaster.

A meek, "Sorry!" swung around the walls as he entered the numbers into his rather large phone.

070-41776

_Ring_

_Ring_

A click announced that his brother had answered, "Hey, Mattie, what's up? You miss me?"

Canada sighed. "Hey, Alfred, I hope you're not busy, because, you see, I found a girl with amnesia on my beaches today-"

"You what?!"

Another voice came on the phone, this one slurred and sloppy, "Heeey, isss dat Ca-Canada? Ss- how ar' you?"

Startled by the intruding voice, Canada stretched the phone away from his ear in a moment of disbelief. That sounded like England. But what was England doing…

"Alfred! You got England drunk again, didn't you?" He didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation, but it was an accusation so he supposed it might as well sound like one.

"I did no such thing." Alfred replied, indignant, and maybe a little sheepish, because he quickly tried to change the subject, "And that's not what we were talking about- And Iggy! Stop trying to take the phone!" Sounds of a struggle could be heard before a loud thump seemed to signal the end of the scuffle. It sounded a lot like a head hitting wood. Alfred cleared his throat. "Right, so you were saying you found a girl with no memories on your beach… That's great! Congratulations. Is she beautiful?"

This probably wasn't the proper reaction, but Canada paused to consider his brother's question anyway. The girl certainly wasn't beautiful in a traditional sense, but she had eyes that were clear like the sea and tone arms that could probably out arm wrestle him on a good day, and maybe even on a bad day…

"She has no memories, Alfred. I can't date her, and I wouldn't if she did, because she's human." Well, he was pretty sure she was human. Kuma-something didn't usually take to humans quite so quickly as he'd taken to her. "Besides, the whole reason I called was to check that she wasn't one of yours."

"Why would you think she was one of mine?"

Canada paused for a second, before replying, "The way she grins kind of reminds me of you. She's in a stranger's house right now with a polar bear and she's absolutely fearless. She even tried to tell me that Kuma-something isn't a polar bear, but a polar bear dog-"

Across the phone, Alfred nearly snorted his beer into his nose.

Then another voice broke in, "Heey, is dat Canadaaaa? De awesome me vats to say Hallo!"

Summoning his patience, Canada asked, "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get England and Prussia drunk?"

There was a moment of deafening silence, except for Prussia's incessant yelling and the unmistakable sound of England's snores. "…No."

He began to launch into another lecture about why waking up in the morning with a daily plan of getting people wasted for fun was a bad idea, when his brother cut him off. "Just tell me about the girl, Mattie. What's she wearing? What else has she said to you?"

"Um, she's wearing some sort of animal fur around her waste, loose pants, a ponytail, and a blue tunic. She has dark skin. She looks a little like the Inuit, but her accent isn't French or Canadian. Actually, she sounds American."

"Well, that's because her voice is from Arizona." America muttered into his glass. "I don't suppose you can shove the girl into your TV, Mattie, because it sounds like the Legend of Korra is missing its star."

* * *

"You think she's from a TV show?!" Canada could hear his own voice rise, both in volume and pitch, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. This was beyond absurd, even for his brother. "And not just a TV show, but a cartoon?"

"Hey, do you have something against cartoons?"

The frustration in him was nearly hitting its peak. He had an amnesiac girl wrecking his kitchen- more clattering sounds coming from said room reinforced that belief– and playing with his polar bear, and he did not have time to deal with his brother's asinine remarks right now. In fact, he was getting ever so cross with his brother. "Alfred!" He barked into the phone. "Tell me how I can help her!"

For once, Alfred seemed to actually sober up and replied, "I bet England can help her. In the show, she was swallowed up by a Dark Spirit. If it's the Dark Spirit that brought her to our world, then it's probably something related to magic, and Iggy can figure out how to bring her back."

For once, Canada was actually pretty happy he'd spoken to his brother. And, for once, Alfred had a plan that seemed sensible. Well, as sensible as they were probably ever going to get.

A shriek from the kitchen made him almost drop the phone. "Alfred, I have to go. The girl sounds like she may be in trouble."

"Ma-"

Canada hung up before America could even finished saying his name and raced into the kitchen. What he saw when he got there was a floor that was completely covered his silverware, broken plates, broken glasses, and a tendril of maple syrup that seemed to be floating in the air like some sort of snake. Sitting on the ground and huddled against his cabinets was the Inuit girl (or Korra). In front of her, Kumajirou was baring his fangs at the swaying tendril of maple syrup.

* * *

Alfred glanced in mild awe at the cellphone in his hand. "He hung up on me." The wonder is his own voice was lost on everyone near him because they were two inebriated to appreciate it.

Whatever the shriek was, he knew he needed to bring England to Canada so they could help Korra (if she really was Korra). He turned to ask for Prussia's help when he noticed that the seat behind him was emptier than the Sahara desert.

"Hey, lookit me!" The German accented voice was coming from on top of the bar. "I'm naked!"

Oh God no.


End file.
